Warm Spot
by xKYOKONx
Summary: A summer day, Olette is hot in both senses of the word and the guys just happen to...


"Warm Spot"

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Kingdom Hearts… and that's probably because that's what's best for the youth of the world. –nod nod-

--------------------------------------------------------------Border…

Olette laid on the padded couch in the back of her and her boys' "Usual Spot", lightly sweating from the summer heat. Boredom overcame the redhead since her friends took the Tram to play in the new arcade in the next town. Even worse, she became horny watching all the shirtless, sweaty guys walking around Twilight Town.

So there she laid, squirming in slight discomfort. She wore an orange dress shirt, which exposed her new, rapidly grown D-Cup breasts.

'I would have worn a bra', she thought, looking down at them, 'but its way too hot and there are no boys around…'

Her bottom was covered in nothing but a tight pair of tan short shorts. They were unbuttoned and revealing the front of her orange teddy bear panties. Her feet were bare, long abandoned her orange and white sneakers.

The heat made her uncomfortable but she avoided going to with the local pool alone because that's where Seifer and his gang hung out. She got up and puffed in exasperation.

'There has to be something I could do to get my mind away from this fucking heat!'

At first she considered going home to shower, but her parents had the day off and nagged her to no end. Usually for avoiding her house regularly, for her new wardrobe or for hanging out with boys all the time.

'It's too hot to deal with that mess…' She giggled a bit in spite herself.

Then she thought about falling asleep until the cool evening wind came. Then she thought of how the boys would walk in and react if they saw her looking so… deliciously hot. She giggled at her own joke.

'That's what Sora called me…' She remembered overhearing a conversation between Hayner and Sora about her. In short, they expressed their admiration for her more mature figure.

By now, she'd lain down once more and began listening to some music playing from her orange PSP. Her hips rhythmically moved to Dir en grey's "Machiavellism" as she thought about Hayner's thoughts on her and her new figure. She felt like teasing him, a pastime that she most recently began enjoying. She loved the facial expressions he'd give as she'd stand in between his legs while he sat on the couch. The way his eyes would widen when she'd press his face into her ample pair of tits.

The song changed to "Taion" by the GazettE, which made her thoughts wonder to Sora. She loved Sora's personality and respected him too much to tease him as she teased Hayner. Instead, she flirted with him and made advances on him, but he always laughed it off, mistaking them for mere jokes. Though he always rejected her, she'd catch him staring at her with a particular lick of the tips of his teeth. Frankly, it turned her on.

As her playlist played on, she fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, just as she feared, Hayner, Pence and Sora walked in after a long day of play and mischief. The sun was beginning to set and they decided to hang at the Spot until midnight, except for Pence, whose mom always gives him a strict curfew of 9:30.

Hayner was the first to notice his friend and how exposed she was.

"Whoa!" He froze at the doorway and exhaled in total surprise. Pence came in after with an amused face, pushing Hayner fully into the Spot's entrance.

"What's up, du-," He chuckled at Hayner's facial expression and looked up to see what Hayner saw. He was speechless. They spoke to each other in broken sentences to try to explain it, but they just wound up staring at Olette's sleeping form again. Sora, who walked behind them, noticed them and raised an eyebrow.

"Guys… what's wrong?" He stuck his head into the doorway to see the spectacle as well. He subconsciously licked his lips before regaining his composure. Pulling himself away, he grabbed Pence and Hayner by the shirts and walked backwards a few feet away, dragging them along. That snapped them out of it.

"Hey, wait!" They exclaimed, but both shut up after seeing a threatening look in Sora eye. He spoke to them in a low voice so that he wouldn't wake up Olette.

"Let's let Olette sleep, you know how cranky she gets when she gets woken up." He reminded them of the day they went to her house to pick her up pretty loudly. Pence shuddered and Hayner just shook his head.

"Well, I _am_ kinda hungry," Pence said, rubbing his stomach, "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." He exchanged goodbyes with his friends before turning around and heading toward his house on the far side of Twilight Town.

Sora and Hayner spent the next hour practicing their Struggle skills outside the gate of the Spot. Despite the night wind, the heat really got to them. So, Hayner wore only his baggy, camouflage shorts and green sneakers while Sora took his predominately black jacket off and freed his torso from the zippered part of his outfit.

Hayner was beginning to feel the fatigue from the pummeling Sora continually gave him when he heard a low, humming sound coming from inside. He turned at the most inopportune moment to receive a blow to the side of the face from Sora's Struggle bat.

"Ack!" He stumbled and frowned at an embarrassed, but chuckling, Sora. "Sorry, dude." He shrugged and went closer with Hayner toward the source of the noises. By now, it was apparent that the noises were coming from Olette.

"I wonder what's wrong…" Hayner muttered, rubbing his face. He slowly walked into the doorway and caught a nosebleed. Sora followed in his path and saw a sight that made his eyes widen in hunger. Olette was still asleep but her hand was in between the opened button-and-zipper of her shorts. She was sweating; small beads of perspiration on her forehead and neck and her parted lips emitted soft, but almost frustrated moans.

"D-Dude, this is…" Hayner began before Sora licked his lips, nervously and finished his sentence.

"Really, really hot…" They stared for a couple more minutes but never realized that Olette was gradually waking up.

Olette's eyesight slowly gained clarity as she realized that there were boys at the doorway. She jumped and gave a small yelp as she grabbed a nearby blanket and draped herself with it. They both snapped out of it and jumped behind the wall, slightly shivering from the shock of being caught.

"S-Sorry, Olette! It's just us!" Hayner said, hoarsely from behind the wall. Still looking forward, Hayner whispered to Sora, "What do we do, man?" Sora exhaled the nervousness away and hooked his Struggle bat on the backside of his pants before answering and walking into the Spot, "We… help her out."

At first, Hayner thought he said something that would soothe his nerves. Then, it fully kicked in.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
